Sinful Celebrations
by MarLea Pie
Summary: NOVELLA. Bella's diary-like recollection of birthday celebrations with Edward. Birthday gift for my beta. Xmas chapter inspired by PPSS Picspiration.
1. Chapter 1

**SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><em>September 13<em>

You pick me up for dinner after I spend the day with my dad.

He looks at you in that "Don't fuck up my daughter" kind of way that only father's know how.

I laugh at him and reach up to kiss his cheek, his moustache brushing my cheek on the way. We are rarely affectionate, but he is sensitive today, so he hugs me close before releasing me to you.

We drive down to Port Angeles to an intimate Italian restaurant where I want to cut a bitch at the hostess stand for ogling you.

You don't notice because your eyes are only on me.

You make me feel so beautiful even though I think I'm plain.

But you, you are. Beautiful that is.

And mine. All mine. So you've told me, repeatedly.

We finish dinner and share dessert.

You move so that we are both sitting on the same side of the booth. Normally, I would scoff at couples that would do this, but right now, I love feeling you so close to me.

We are in our own world here, using the same fork to eat the mix of mascarpone cheese and coffee flavoured liquored goodness.

You pay the bill and are oblivious to all the blatant stares being cast in your direction. I am in heaven.

We reach your car and you hold me close, lightly pressing me against the passenger side door.

"Edward, thank you for tonight…" I start; shy now that you are so close to me, "It was ama-"

"Shhhhhhh…" you press your pointy and middle fingers to my lips and I stop breathing completely.

You look down at me; your dancing green eyes are boring into my chocolate brown ones so intensely, I know I will never tire of it; I will only want it more and for always.

"It's only the beginning for us, Bella. I promise to make each one better than the last."

And you kiss me.

It starts of slow and sweet, like it's our first, even though it's not quite our first, but it's still new and leaves me shivering. And quickly, it morphs into this crazy, needy, hot, unrelenting union.

You open the door and I dive into the backseat, thankful that its dark out and your windows are tinted. You quirk your brow at me and I giggle pulling you in with me.

"Tonight is all about you, my sweet girl…" you mumble into my mouth, halting our kisses, "I want to feel you quiver in my arms, come here…" you say, patting your lap so my back is to your front.

I feel your hard length against my ass and I can't help but grind down, earning a low, long growl from you.

I turn awkwardly to kiss you and your hands roam my body.

You moan when you cup my breasts in your hands, and then lightly pinch my nipples through the thin fabric of my top.

I am breathing so embarrassingly loud, but so are you.

Kissing, grinding, feeling, moaning.

_It__'__s __all __so __good_.

Then your hand finds the button of my pants and then the zipper goes down. You push them so they pool around my ankles and the naked skin of my legs feels your clothed ones.

My panties are soaking and I want to die because in a few seconds you will know how wet you make me…All – the – time.

I've dreamt of this so many times, it's surreal to me.

Your fingers on me right now are a million times better than I could ever conjure in my imagination.

Light scratch of my skin just above where I'm aching, soft brush of my clit, down to my lower lips where I am drenched with how much I want you.

"Oh fuck, ya. I love how you are so warm and wet for me, baby." Your voice is so hoarse with want, it only makes me wetter.

I'm so close already, I'm incoherent.

I feel you everywhere.

Your breath in my hair, your lips on my neck, your hand kneading my breast, your fingers knuckle deep inside.

You tease me, out and in. Gathering my arousal all around, finding all the secret places down there, coating it all with my wetness.

"Oh…ah…yesyesyesyes…" I sputter as your thumb rubs my clit and I feel it.

I know its coming now, it's like a tiny flame that wants to jump out and ignite in me.

I throw my head back and you sense that I'm going to scream so you remove your hand from my breast and cover my mouth.

My eyes roll so far back because if possible, this turns me on even more.

"So good, love, you are so beautiful. Cum for me, I want you to cum all over my fingers, baby."

Now instead of your hand covering my mouth, your fingers roam inside it.

You match your movements down there with the ones in my mouth.

Thrust, thrust, thrust.

And holy fucking hell the feeling is too much that I am sent right over the edge and beyond.

I cum like you tell me to, all over your fingers.

"I love you, Bella. Happy birthday, baby."

And it is...I am happy, right here with you.

* * *

><p><strong>Smutty present for my beta <em>emtx3015<em> - this is why I kept mentioning your birthday week!**

****This is a short fic people - just some good old fashion dirrrrrrty. Happy birthday ET xoxoxoxo.****

**A hundred thank you's for _bethroann_ for steppin' up - you are f*cktastic lady.**

**To Shemar loving Superstar for your prereading - thank you sister.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns Twilight...I just make them do the dirty ;)**

* * *

><p>June 20<p>

You've been watching me from across the room all night. I know because I've been watching you too.

The boys want to pour a funnel of beer down your throat but you refuse.

I am relaxing with the girls on the couch while our other friends come and go as they please.

We've already made love today.

I slept over and we cuddled on your queen bed.

I was glad to awaken before you because you are the early riser, not me.

But not today. Today, I woke you up.

I woke you up in the best way. _Fuck __alarm __clocks._

You were semi-hard already because it ya, it was morning, but once I wrapped my lips around you, _Good __Morning, __to __me!_

You stirred and thought you were dreaming until you wiped the sleep from your eyes and looked down to see my mouth sucking your cock.

"Fuck Bella, I love you…" you moaned as I swirled my tongue around the tip.

I laid my tongue flat and licked the underside of your hard, thick length and your head fell back onto your pillow.

I will never get enough of you. I think I'm addicted. The noises that come from your mouth spur me on. I want nothing but to please you.

I can't fit all of you in, so I fist my hand around the base and get a rhythm going. Fuck you taste so good.

I moan around you and you buck your hips, shoving yourself deeper down my throat. I tell myself to relax a little and take more of you in.

I reach over and cup your balls and that makes you crazier.

For an instant I worry that you are too loud and that you will wake Emmett and Jasper, but I then I remember they sleep like the dead.

I've made your cock so wet with my mouth and it has me squirming in my panties. Fuck I'm wet, I can feel it through the fabric, feel it on the insides of my thighs.

_So fucking wet. _

My fingers slip a bit further down and I brush the skin under your balls.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, yes…" you grunt.

You're close now. Your breathing is heavy and your legs keep clenching.

I am persistent and it pays off.

"Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum…Bella…fuck…shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit…"

And you do, and I love it, because it's you.

And I am so proud because I did that to you.

I did that _for you_.

"Best birthday ever." You say when you are spent.

And I thought so too.

But now, I can tell you want to be alone again. I want that too. You keep stepping back from the boys but they keep bringing you back in.

I laugh at how obvious it is to me that you are trying to escape, but they are oblivious.

The girls notice too. They want me to save you. It is your birthday after all.

I walk over to you and the relief on your face makes me smile. The girls follow close behind, knowing they will have to entertain their men once you are gone.

"Say goodnight boys…" I tell them.

"Ah, Bells, seriously?" They whine at me.

Your eyes dance with mischief as your hand snakes around my waist pulling me close against your body. You kiss my forehead and breathe me in.

"Seriously, boys." Alice answers for me "Let the love birds do their thang."

"Ya, boys. Bella's got a bow hidden somewhere underneath her clothing and Edward's gotta open her up." Jokes Rosalie.

God my friends are crass, I love them so.

We make our way up to your room where you find I'm wearing new lingerie just for this occasion.

And surprise, there is a bow.

* * *

><p><strong>For my beta emtx3015 - <strong>

**Hope that this makes you feel better today - you need a good birthday week pick me up!**

**Thanks again to bethroann for her quick beta-ing insight and ShemarLovingSuperstar for her WetVac.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SM owns Twilight...She writes the PG version, this is _nowhere near_ PG**

* * *

><p><em>September 13<em>

My head is cradled by a supple down pillow.

I lay on my stomach on the softest Egyptian cotton; the sheets are tangled around our bodies.

Your hot breath teases the sensitive skin of my neck.

I feel wet kisses follow down the curve of my spine.

Your strong talented fingers knead my flesh, relaxing my already very relaxed body.

I feel the bed dip with your movements.

Your fingers grip at my waist, "Turn over, Bella. I want to see you."

_Fuck yes. _

I comply, meeting your emerald eyes instantly.

They dance with excitement as you rake your gaze down my body.

"Bella, my sweet girl, you are exquisite." You crawl your way up, tasting my skin on your tongue.

"Every day, you grow more beautiful…" you whisper into my left ear. "Every day, I want you more…" you whisper into my right. "Every day, baby…"

You attack my mouth with fervor rendering me breathless.

You pull away suddenly, your right hand reaching at the bedside table while the thumb of your left traces my bottom lip. I hear the distinct flick of a lighter as you return to face me.

And I fall in love with you all over again.

Balanced in your palm is a single homemade cupcake. A lone candle shines in the midst of chocolate icing. You move back slightly so I could prop myself on my elbows.

I wonder if Rosalie and Alice helped you bake it. I do all the cooking here, but baking ain't my thing.

"Happy birthday, love." Your brow perks and I smile shyly before blowing out the candle.

"Can I get my treat now, Edward?" I ask, eager to taste the rich sweetness.

You smirk at me, placing my birthday dessert back on the table. Your body once again covers mine, your lips moving from the hairline on my forehead, the hollow of my neck, the valley between my breasts, the dip of my pubic bone.

Finally, you settle between my legs, lifting and resting my thighs on your shoulders.

"Not before I get mine, babe." And that's it. I am putty in your capable hands…and mouth.

You kiss the crook of my skin right beside where I am aching for you and then blow a painfully slow hot breath _right __there._

I bite down on my lip and squirm. You hold my thighs still in your strong grasp.

"Stop love," your voice all hot and husky, "enjoy…I know I will…"

_Oh my fucking God!_

What your words do to me. My insides, I am jello, boneless.

"I love you like this Bella…" your lips are right there, so close, teasing me and all I want for you to do is taste me, but you don't…not yet, "You're so perfect for me. Loving me, trusting me, open for _me_." You move back and lick my thigh, up and down, right side, then left and I want to die from the sweet wicked torture.

"All for me, right baby? Only me?" I look down and for a miniscule moment, I see uncertainty in your eyes.

How can you think that there will ever be anyone else for me? You are it; you are mine, my forever.

I tilt my head down and look into your eyes, thinking how strangely intimate this conversation is with you _down __there_, but it is us and I love us, so I tell you.

"Edward, it has only been and will only be _you_."

And while I am still in my sweet loving bubble, you attack.

Your lips find mine down there and

lick,

enter,

swirl.

_Oh God!_

Then you slow your movements, and do that thing you do that I love so much. It's like your spelling the alphabet with your tongue and _Holy __Mary, __I __have __sinned_.

"Fuck baby, you taste so good…" you tell me.

"Unghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" is my reply, because you are so skilled, I can't form full words.

Just when I think I can't take any more, your fingers find my slick heat and push deep, so deep inside me.

You are lightly flicking my clit with your tongue and two of your fingers are fucking me and I am writhing and arching while your grip is holding me down and it's so good I want to cry.

I've been fisting the blankets but it's just not enough, I reach for your hair but I have to fight to not ride you because you want to do this all yourself so instead I cup my breast and pinch my already hard nipples.

"Yes, baby, you're so hot," you say because you are watching me go insane, "I can feel you, you're so close…let go, Bella…"

Then you add another finger and curl then rub that spot that most men don't know about. Your other hand releases my thigh and you press down on my pelvis and…

"Ungh…yes…fuck…please…ahhhhhh…"

I shatter and thrash and you keep – on – going.

"Fuck, yes…" you growl as you lick me up and suck my clit and I have never had an orgasm so intense in my life.

You slow your caresses when my body tells you it's too sensitive and come back up to kiss my torso until you're beside me.

"Come here…" I whisper, I am so fragile and dizzy I can't move.

"I love you, Edward, so much…" and with the little reserved strength I have left, I kiss you, tasting me on your tongue. The rich sweetness of us mixed together is so much better than any baked good.

"I love you too, Bella." You answer.

_Happy Birthday to me._

* * *

><p><strong><em>emtx3015 <em>for introducing me to FanFiction - Happy Birthday week xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

**Bethroann for helping a fellow fic addict out - This is my virtual chicken soup for you - feel better.**

**Shemarlovingsuperstar for indulging my dirty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SM owns Twilight...I just make them eat...cake**

* * *

><p>June 20<p>

We're here celebrating with friends and family in a private dining room of our favourite restaurant. We mingle with our loved ones separately and together.

We'd find each other after minutes apart and connect instantly, missing one another's skin.

"I need a moment, love," you whisper into my ear, "come with."

I knew that look. I loved that look.

_Right now?_

"Right now, Edward?"

"Go first, meet me by the washrooms."

I subtly look around us before doing as you ask. You meet me moments later, pushing open a door marked PRIVATE, and pull me in with you.

"What are – where are -" I start, but am silenced by your warm mouth. You press me back against the door and I feel all of you.

You taste like wine and _you_, my favourite combination.

"I couldn't wait til we got home," you mumble into my neck, your moving lips give me tingles, "You are sin in this dress."

Your fingers find the hem of my fitted garment and push it up my body.

I hold onto the knob of the door to keep from collapsing while my other hand threads through your tousled hair and I pull.

You grunt fiercely as you cup my ass in your strong grip which has me moaning into your mouth for more.

"I want you, right now."

I feel you reach around the front of my delicate panties and…

Rip…

_Oh God, yes._

"These were quite lovely on your skin, baby." You bring them up to your face and drink in my scent. "Utterly delectable, Bella."

My voice catches in my throat as I watch you tuck my torn panties in the pocket of your jacket.

I am stunned and so turned on right now and I watch as you unzip your pants, not even undoing your belt.

"I need you baby. I promise to be quick. Later, I'll be slow. But right now, I want to get my cock wet in your hot pussy."

_Holy fuck._

With my panties gone, my dress around my waist and your hard length out, you pick me up easily and ram into me _hard_.

So hard.

So deep.

So good.

Every fucking time.

"Bella, what you do to me." You whisper into my mouth.

I want to taste your lips again but you're moving so _good_ inside me, and we're breathing so heavy, our mouths only meet for seconds before your movements are too harsh to keep kissing.

But I love it. I love you like this.

Desperate for me.

To be inside me.

So needful of me that you have to take me here, with all our family and friends mere feet away from us.

And you're right; it doesn't take long, for me either.

Because with all the dirty that comes from your mouth, and the fact that what we are doing is so naughty, I cum faster than I have in a long time, but so do you.

It's okay though, because after our friends and family sing an out of tune rendition of Happy Birthday and we cut your cake, and drive back home, you're going to go slow.

And we can celebrate all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew...even I need a moment...<strong>

**For my beta emtx3015 - hope you get PRIVATE time this birthday week ;)**

**Thank you Bethroann for helping a girl out, I am sending you good vibes and no snow from Toronto.**

**Thanks ShemarLovingSuperstar for liking the dirty.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**SM owns Twilight**_

* * *

><p><em>September 12 - 13<em>

"What are you wearing?"

I laugh into the receiver because it sounds so ridiculous.

"Come on baby, I miss you. I want to hear you…play with me…"

And because there is almost nothing I won't do for you, I give in. But not without teasing you a little.

"Play with you? I'd love to Edward, but you're not here. You're not here for my birthday…" I pout into the phone, wishing you were beside me and not across the country where your boss sent you at the last minute.

I hate him.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'll make it up to baby, I promise…" and I feel guilty because I know you hated leaving me at all this week, but I know you had no choice.

I turn on my back on our King bed and move so that I am lying on your side.

"I know, Edward. I just wish you were here…" I sigh and close my eyes, imagining you with me.

"I know, love. I wish I was there too…"

Then silence.

I hear you rustling around on your end and then the faint sound of you loosening your belt…

"What are you doing?" I giggle; suddenly shy even though this is not our first time doing this.

"I told you babe, I miss you…"

And just like that I am wet.

Knowing that you are thinking of me and touching yourself makes me so wet.

"So…what are you wearing?" you repeat, but this time, your voice is decibels lower and so damn sexy that the way you say it makes me want to wear nothing.

So I make sure that I'm not.

I take off my shirt and rid myself of my panties and now I am naked on top of our sheets.

"Nothing baby, I'm not wearing a thing."

"Unghhhhhhhhhhh, my sweet girl…" I can picture you gripping your hard length in your strong fist and it makes me squirm in our bed.

My left hand ghosts over my breast and the Platinum band on my fourth finger feels cool against my skin and it makes my nipples harder.

"Are you touching yourself, baby? Are you thinking of what you want me to do to you?"

"Oh, yesssssss…" I hiss, my right hand wandering, dipping my middle finger inside my slit.

"Tell me baby, tell me what you're doing…" before I get a word in, you continue, "Are you touching that sweet hot pussy, Bella? Are your fingers inside, wishing it was my cock ramming into you?"

_Fuck fuck fuck – so fucking dirty…_

"Yes, Edward, Yes…I want you…" I moan, wishing so much that it was you fucking me instead.

"What do you want baby? Say it…out loud…"

Your voice, it's so demanding, it makes me purr…

"I want you, only you Edward…" my voice full of longing,

"I want your hot…

_mmmmmm_…

thick…

_argh_…

cock…

in my tight…

_ahhhh_…

wet…

_ungh_…

pussy."

"Holy fuck, yes…" you grunt, your breathing is heavy over the line.

"I want you to watch while I ride your cock…I want to see your face while you watch where we're connected." I'm getting close now, the tiny coil in my body tensing and ready, "I want you so bad, baby…"

"Yes, Bella…I can't wait to get home and taste your juicy pussy, would you like that baby? I wanna bury my face in your heat…"

_God I fucking love you…_

Your breaths are fast and getting louder, the sound of your movements giving me tingles.

My legs are tensing and I arch my breast into my hand, I drip with my craving for you. You get me so wet even hundreds of miles away.

"And after you explode in my mouth…I'm gonna fuck you so hard, I'm gonna make you cum again…all – over - my - cock…"

"_Mmmmmmmmm_…yes…yes…yes…Yes!"

"_Ungh_…Bella…fucking hell…_so good_…"

I'm lightheaded, I'm sated, and I miss you so much.

You keep me on the phone until after midnight to wish me "Happy Birthday" and promise to call me after your meeting tomorrow.

Xxx

I spend the afternoon with the girls, they take me shopping and we have one too many cocktails at lunchtime.

I'm cranky because the only correspondence from you comes in the form of texts. I try to call but it goes to voicemail.

I know you'll call me when you can.

When I get home it is barely past twilight and I opt to retire for the evening.

Lying in our bed, I recall your heavy breaths, your dirty words and detailed promises.

I am bare between the sheets because it's what we do when you're home, and even though you're not, it makes me feel closer to you.

Xxx

I think I can smell you, but when I pry my eyes open, the darkness out the window tells me it's not yet morning.

I shift and re-adjust the blankets and that's when I feel you.

You're warm…and _hard_…

You kiss me softly on the lips and the sweet contact unleashes my greed for you.

You pull back and blanket me with your body, visions of our conversation play in my head.

The way you smile at me tells me you are thinking the same. Even in the dark, I see how your eyes are consumed with desire.

You push the thin sheet off of us and using only your tongue, you lick a hot wet trail straight down to my center.

You fulfill your promise of making me come apart, your clever mouth doing things to me you know I love.

When you make your way back up my body, I am frantic with obsession; I need you inside me, filling me, overwhelming me.

I urge you on your back so I can straddle you.

You watch me as I move on top of you, skin on skin.

I lift slightly to grip you in my fist, pumping your length and earning a grunt and sigh in response.

I align our bodies and lower myself on to you _– ever – so – slowly_.

"_Heaven…"_ you whisper.

You grip my hips and guide me in my movements and I arch my back, thrusting out my breasts.

You lick your lips as you watch me bounce and I know you want to taste the hard pink peak that is teasing you.

Instead I cup them for you; I knead at the heavy curve and pull at the painfully hard nipple.

You grunt and hold me tighter, coaxing my body to ride you harder, faster, deeper…

So I do.

I moan your name because I'm so close to reaching that summit, that grand explosive sensation, that only you know how to deliver me to.

Then my name escapes your lips in a whisper, a prayer, a promise.

Your hands release my waist and reach for mine.

We braid our fingers together, tightly grasping at the touch we've missed over the long week apart.

You raise your body off the mattress and capture my mouth with yours, our hands still cemented.

We kiss with abandon, our tongues gliding…taking…giving…

And that's how we explode.

Connected, in every way possible.

You fill me with days of stored up need and I milk your need with my own.

I collapse onto you, heavy, sated, alive.

You lift my chin between your fingers and we kiss again deeply, making me think the night is just beginning.

I lose myself in you, in your taste, I've missed you so.

You are the best present.

"I love you, my sweet beautiful girl."

* * *

><p><strong>For emtx3015 - where would I be without you? Not reading FF of course...and what a sad world that would be - Happy Birthday week ;)<strong>

**To Bethroann for beta-ing while coughing up a lung.**

**To ShemarLovingSuperstar who prereads the dirty and wants more of it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><em>June 20<em>

I am determined to get this right.

I blow my tangled hair from my eyes and thread my fingers through, pulling it into a high ponytail.

Ever since you said that _you _could bake and_ I_ couldn't, I've been determined to get this goddamned cupcake right.

I am failing.

It doesn't help that I'm pregnant.

My hormones own me. I am tired and cranky. I pee too often. I have just gotten over the nausea I experienced not just in the morning, but at all hours of the day.

But you still look at me with reverence.

I adore you for loving me this much.

I blend _another_ batter of the Decadent Chocolate into a glass bowl and turn on the mixer as I fight with the spaghetti strap of my cotton dress.

I spoon the goodness into the fitted parchment that is sitting in the cupcake holder and sigh hoping this will be the winning batch.

Leaning against the island's marble counter, my tongue sheepishly licks at the spatula I'm holding in my left hand, resting my right hand on the 5 month baby bump I'm sporting.

"Damn, baby, what a sight to come home to…"

I pause and blush because you are so damn sexy. Your sleeves are rolled up and you've loosened your tie. Your hair had a fight with your fingers today and your fingers won…_again_.

Dishevelled, exhausted and starving, you look primal.

You're looking at me like _I__'__m_ the dessert and _not_ the cupcake I'm trying to bake for you.

"Happy Birthday, babe…" I say, in between flicks of chocolate on my tongue.

Your eyes are focused on my mouth and my toes curl on our marble tile because you look like you want to devour me.

I want you to.

Apparently, the sight of _me_ growing a part of _you_ inside of me makes you more possessive than you've ever been.

It is fuck hot.

Your eyes are dark, menacing. I know what's coming. My panties do too because they are now weighted down with the wet desire you've created in me.

The fingers of your left hand trail down my naked arm and my skin responds to your touch instantly.

With your left hand, you move the strap off my right shoulder, while your right hand covers over mine on the handle of the baking apparatus.

With the strap hanging off of my arm, you move your hand to the back of my neck. Your fingers massage me gently.

"Lick, baby…"

_Gah…_

You lightly push my head forward as you move our entwined hands closer to my lips.

With our eyes never wavering from each others, I slowly taste the cocoa on my tongue.

"Fuck…" you whisper.

You toss the utensil into the sink without breaking our gaze and you pull me closer to your body.

"Come…Bella…" I watch as your lips form the words and I'm eager with anticipation.

You lead me to the dining room and pull out the chair at the head of the large heavy oak table.

You move my body to rest my ass against the table and you stand before me.

The strap of my dress still hangs off my arm and you reach to do the same to the other.

"So beautiful…"

Both hands cup my shoulders, up my neck then pull my head close to yours.

Your lips cover mine and you groan when you taste the faint sweetness in my mouth.

"Delicious…" you mumble.

You fingers are in my hair again then you wind my ponytail around your wrist and pull.

My head falls back and you advance at my exposed neck, biting, licking, teasing down my skin until you've reached the fabric of my dress to where my breasts are heaving.

"_Mine…"_ you say as your left hand cups the full, heavy mound.

"_Mine…"_ you whisper as you reach behind and grip my ass firmly.

"_Mine…"_ as your fingers creep under my dress and pet the damp lace of my panties.

You release your hold and I feel you pull at the fabric covering my heat all the way down and throw them over your shoulder.

You lift me effortlessly onto the table and coax my dress up to my waist.

I feel the smooth wood on my backside and I tremble at the mischief I know is to come.

"_Mine_…" the word escapes your lips as you settle into the chair, my legs spread wide as I slightly lean back, watching you become captivated by me.

Your mouth covers my slick heat and because I'm so sensitive, I am on the brink in minutes.

I'm insatiable and you love it.

You unbuckle your belt.

You slide your zipper down.

Your pants fall to the floor.

Your boxers follow.

Your fingers braid mine and you ask me silently to switch places.

I sit before you on the chair as you lean on the table.

You fist your hard thick length while you watch me lick my lips.

"_Mine…"_ I say before making you wet in my mouth.

"Yours baby…" you grunt as I swallow you deeper.

I'm eager, I'm selfish, and I'm merciless in my attack of you.

"Uhhhhhhhh…Bella…"

You stop my movements and my brow furrows in anger.

You pull me from the chair and kick it to the floor.

Your hands cradle my face and our tongues are fighting for dominance.

"I want you…"

_Yes…_

"Turn around…"

_Oh God…_

"Put your hands on the table…"

_Fuck – please…_

"Lift your dress higher…around your waist baby…"

_Uhhhhhh…_

Without warning, you shove two fingers inside me and I whimper.

"So wet, love…always so wet and ready for me…"

"Fuck…" we both moan as we unite, you fill me up and I grip you hard, clenching you inside me.

You start moving, your hands on my waist as you pound mercilessly into me.

"So good, Edward…fuck me harder…yes baby…fuck my pussy…"

"My dirty dirty girl…" You hold my waist tightly with one hand as your other returns to my hair, pulling me back so our heads are closer.

"Kiss me…" you demand.

_Yes…_

Our mouths align again, we taste like each other.

"I'm close Bella…touch yourself…touch your sweet pussy for me baby…"

You've pulled my dress down over my breasts; they sway with our movements.

My nipples are so sensitive and you love playing with them so you do. I'm close…so close…

My fingers play with my clit, and I know I'm going to explode.

"Yes baby…feel us…feel where we're connected…"

Your hand covers mine as I do as you ask.

"Oh fuuuuuuuuuck…"

Your hand covers my breast again and you pinch my pert peak.

You release the hold on my hair and you cup my stomach, the life that is resting there.

"_Mine_…" you grunt.

And that's it.

I pulse…I thrash…I scream…

You claim me.

You claimed me all those years ago long before our naughty encounter in the restaurant, before our sleepovers in your queen sized bed, even before you loved me in the backseat of your car.

You claimed me from the moment your emerald eyes met my chocolate brown and you said hello.

You turn me into your embrace and I am bursting with emotion, not only because my hormones are in overdrive, but because you are mine.

Our breaths calm but while I'm cradled by you, I feel the deep rumble in your chest erupt in laughter.

"What's wrong?" I ask, trying to right my dress from the wrong you did to it while you slip your boxers back on.

"I think you burnt my cupcakes…"

Fail.

You're never gonna let this go.

You lead us back to the kitchen and remove the pan from the oven.

"God, I _suck_ at this." I grumble.

"This…" you point at the burnt baked goods, "you suck at…This…" you point at the goodness behind your boxers, "you suck at…" we laugh at what you think is so clever.

"But this…" you reach for me again, pulling me close, our bodies colliding, "this is perfection."

And there in our kitchen which is littered with sugar and cocoa and that smells like burnt wannabe dessert, we celebrate us.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**For my beta emtx3015 - hope you enjoyed your present - I wish you many juicy lemons this year!**

**To Bethroann for being ah-mah-zing - My heart is filled with lurve for you ;)**

**To ShemarLovingSuperstar - thanks for prereading my dirty.**


	7. Christmas Outtake

**SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><em>Eve of Christmas Eve<em>

"He's on his way, Alice." My voice carries to the other room where I know she is packing an overnight bag. I could feel the thump thump thumping of my heart behind the soft silk of my robe after reading your text telling me you're coming home.

Our two year old son, Anthony, is clutched around my waist, playing with my freshly blown dried hair and I am momentarily lost in the eyes he inherited from you.

"Mama." Anthony smiles as his chubby little fingers rest on my cheek.

I kiss the crown of his head and set him on the bed, aside an exquisite lengthy piece of blood red satin.

Alice comes rushing into the room like a whirlwind; I can feel her excitement bouncing off our bedroom walls.

"Okay, Bells, Anthony's ready, now it's your turn."

Alice sets the bag down, motions for me to drop the robe and I know that now is not the time for me to be self-conscious.

Our child plays peek-a-boo from behind his hands while Alice grasps at the material and locates the middle to evenly wrap around me.

"How's that feel?" she asks as the fabric is placed taut and strategically about my body.

The luxurious cloth covers my breasts, crosses midway at my back, crosses once more around my pelvis, and then is finally secured above the curve of my ass. Alice has placed an oversized bow there, something I know you will love to unravel.

"Feels scandalous," I murmur, "and perfect."

"Hells ya, lady. It's a good thing baby boy is sleeping over." Alice says, with a slight perk of her brow.

Anthony's diaper bag is hoisted across her body. She reaches for him, settling on her hip, his eyes bright and excited for a sleepover with his auntie.

Anthony grabs for me as I pepper kisses all over his face and successfully avoid his fingers from pulling at the 'ribbon' on my body. I inhale the scent of our son, as his light brown hair tickles my nose.

Alice carries him down the flight of stairs as I hear the click of the door and the happy greeting of your voice.

I hurriedly light the dozen pillar candles that we have scattered around the room before I silently pad out the bedroom door.

Pausing to stop at the top of the stairs, I strain to overhear your exchange with your cousin and our son.

"…for the night? _The entire night_? Are you sure?"

The giggles from both Anthony and Alice reach me where I am standing and I can hear the excitement laced in your tone.

Just the sound of your voice makes me aching with need.

Because I need you.

After all this time, you do this to me, make me want you.

_Now._

I hear the echo as the front door shuts, then the bolt of the lock follows immediately after.

We are alone now.

_Just us two._

My skin prickles as I count the seconds until I see you.

Your steps are firm and sure on the hardwood flooring of our foyer.

My breaths are coming faster now, knowing you are here, home, _close_.

Quietly, I return to our room, the glow from the mini torches illuminates the setting perfectly.

I hear the slight creak on the middle stair and I know you are heartbeats away.

_Woosah_, Bella.

"_Fuck." _your voice calms me immediately and I draw in a deep breath.

After flashing you a coy look over my shoulder, I slowly turn to face you and your jaw hits the floor.

your suit jacket follows…

_"Bella."_

You flash me that sexy half smile and lift your hands to the two buttons that hold your tie to your collar. Practiced movements undo them swiftly, but you take your sweet time with the silk around your neck.

"Hey baby." I sigh, just a sliver of my nervousness remaining. I moisten my lips at the sight of you. It has been years upon years and you still make every inch of me feel alive.

You unravel the perfect Windsor knot with ease, your eyes doing a torturous consuming pass down my body.

I try to look like I'm not melting here, in my barely there attire, because watching you undress is the most erotic striptease.

Your tie floats to the floor, landing on your now forgotten suit jacket.

You haven't moved from the threshold of our room.

With slow deft fingers, the buttons of your dress shirt are released from the tiny holes down your chest…

You work at the cuffs on your wrist…

"Damn, Bella. You are so fucking sexy."

Your voice has dropped; it's thick with desire and raspy with want.

"I thought we could celebrate a little early." I whisper.

The clink of your belt buckle distracts me from your face; you're teasing me, but I guess it's only fair.

My knees are weak, I feel myself shake slightly on my legs.

I take a short step and place my fingertips on the footboard of our bed to steady myself.

"Celebrate…yes…" you say, then pause to bite the inside of your cheek causing your lips to do that tiny purse I love so, "I've either been a very good boy this year, or a very bad one."

_Oh, my dear husband, you know exactly what to say to get me going, don't you?_

"What do you think, Edward?" I ask.

I feel the blood pump rapidly through my veins, I can see how flushed I am, _everywhere_.

"I'll leave that for you to decide…_after_" you answer.

You have finally taken a step into the room, and I notice you have a present for me as well…

It's threatening to fight its way out of your pants.

"Patience, baby." you warn as you catch my eyes wandering. You undo the clasp of your trousers.

You've moved towards me now, just a foot away.

I notice your fingers twitching at your side.

You're like a kid on Christmas morning.

You want to open the gift before you, but you're waiting patiently for permission.

Your eyes do another pass down, fixated at the fabric barely concealing my achingly puckered nipples.

You watch as each of my inhalations pull the fabric tighter against my chest and I notice the bob of your Adam's apple as you swallow loudly.

"You like, babe?" I whisper.

Your hand reaches for mine and you place it on the long hard length that you are still hiding from me.

"What do you think, love?"

My hand has a mind of its own as it finds its way inside your clothing and rubs, grips, strokes you. My thumb sweeps lightly at the tip and the tease of moisture coats my skin and now I'm moaning because I know I did that to you.

"_Shiiiiiiit,_ Bella." you groan as you take pleasure in the friction.

My mouth drops as you cradle the heavy weight of my breast in your palm and your thumb lightly flicking the peak, the soft fabric now a frustrating barrier between our naked skin.

"Ungh…ahhhhhhhh…" the sound escapes my mouth loudly; I push myself closer to you, panting for more.

Your other hand joins the fun now and we stand facing each other.

Playing, teasing, moaning, gripping, pinching, kneading, pulling, sighing.

It's too much but not nearly enough.

"I need you." I breathe.

You pull me against you and it is heaven.

Then your mouth is on mine and it's like I'm home again.

Your tongue is laving mine, thrusting in, tasting me like only you know how. You guide your hand up my neck under my hair, thumb on one side, fingers on the other, stroking, easing the delicious tension.

You tilt my head and dive deeper in my mouth.

Hungry.

I reach around your neck, gliding my fingers up to thread through your hair and _pull._

Desperate.

Your other hand cups my ass in that way.

Greedy.

I steer us towards the bed, our kisses have grown more heated, and I know this is going to be _that good._

So good.

_Always_ good.

Because it's us.

I nip, nibble, then stop the kiss softly and your eyes burn into me.

I climb up onto the bed, facing away from you, on my hands and knees, my back arched and that bow I knew you would love is now teasing you.

"Oh…fuck…" I hiss when I feel your face _right there_, while I'm in _this position_, your tongue _down there_ between my moistened dripping lips, your fingers _digging there_ at my ass cheeks, like it's all too much for you to handle at once.

"So good baby, your pussy is so sweet," one long lick, then a finger is invading me in the most scrumptious way, "so wet for me Bella, always so fucking ready for me…"

_Oh I fucking love my man._

And then I'm flipped over and you pull me to sit, my thighs clenching your head while you kneel on the floor, you're fucking me with your tongue while your one hand pulls my hand to tease my breast and you play with the other and every so often when my eyes aren't in the back of my head, I can see your eyes are watching me tease myself from between my legs, and it gets you going even more and I'm so fucking close and then you do that thing…_you know that thing…_and I'm panting, screaming your name and other things like _shitfuckshit_ and _fuckingsooooogood_ and _yesyesyesfuckinghellEdwardYES!_ and then I look down and your smirking because _fuuuuuuuck_ you are _that fucking good_ at that and your chin is glistening with my juices and you're here right up in my face and I smell me on you and grab your face and kiss you like I need some more because I do.

And I always will.

Then I find myself back on my hands and knees and I know it's gonna be rough and I'm gonna love it.

Then you give my ass a firm _smack!_ and I curse under my breath cos I want your cock buried in my sopping wet pussy _now._

And _fuck_, you give it to me.

_Oh you bad bad boy…_

"You are such a naughty girl, Bella."

_Fuck yes._

"Teasing me like this…"

_Ungh._

"Wrapping up my present…"

_Thrust._

"…and making me…"

_Grind._

"…play with it before Christmas…"

_Mmmmmm._

Then your fingers fist the perfect bow and I feel the fabric unravel around my body, the ends are tangled between my legs and I feel it rub against us with every push of your hips.

"Naughty Bella…wet pussy…so good…" you grunt as your hands are wrapped around me, thumbs gripped against my back and fingers digging into my waist then you lean and you reach up kneading, pulling at my nipples and I feel you grow more then pulse, pulse, pulse and I milk, clench, grip.

"Argh…Bella…" you groan deep as you finish inside me.

"Ahhhhh…yes…Edward…" I sigh as I follow you.

Flying…

Falling…

Free…

We collapse on our bed, our legs, arms, fingers, tangled in a sweaty sated heap.

And the long silky smooth, sexy, blood red fabric is right there woven between us, around us, all over.

"Bella." you whisper when our breathing finally settles.

"Ya, baby?"

"I loved my present." you say as you kiss the top of my hair and pull me against your firm chest.

"I'm glad baby." I sigh as my eyes flutter closed and I sigh into your skin.

And I'm not sure how long I've been sleeping, it could be minutes or a couple hours, but I feel you and know that _you_ are _definitely_ awake.

"Bella, baby." you say into my neck and I feel the soft material around my waist.

"Mmmmmmm?" is all I can manage to answer.

"Have you decided?" you murmur, your lips soft against my skin.

"Mmmmmmm?" I moan again, confused with your question.

"If I've been good boy…"

your lips taste mine in a sweet chaste kiss,

"…or bad one…"

your tongue invades my mouth, voraciously, ravenous.

_God_…I am insatiable, but so are you.

"Speechless, love?" you tease, and I feel you attempt to tie a bow, "I'm going to unwrap you again and again until you decide…"

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas people!<strong>

**Much love to:  
>emtx3015, who this fic was dedicated to in the first place<br>bethroann, for being my second pair of eyes for this fic.  
>Alterite for schooling me with love and her wicked blue highlighter.<strong>

**I was inspired to revisit these two after seeing a pic on Pervy Pack's Smut Shack.  
>For your visual delight, the pic is on my profile page for the holiday season.<strong>

**Hope you all have a safe and happy, sinful, lemony holiday season...**

**xoxoxo, mlp**


End file.
